Saiyajin Rivals
by Serori Briefs
Summary: Rivals. When saiya-jins are rivals, they take it to a new level. Saiya-jin rivalry goes beyond hatred, jealousy, or pain. Beyond anything you or I know.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the saiya-jin race, or DBZ. My friend owns Chisha's character. I do, however, own Serori. ^_^ Oh, and the song is "Feelings" by Offspring. I don't own that, either.  
  
First story, second account. Yay. This is a teaser fic for my work on Dragonball Bishoujo, an HUGE anime crossover fanfiction/fanmanga that me and a huge group of friends are working on. This fic, however, only has mentions of original characters. Like I said, it's a teaser. It can be read without any of the back-story. I think. If your completely lost, sorry. ^_^;; Pretty much, all you need to know is that Serori and Chisha are saiya- jins, and they're rivals. They're also on Earth in this fic. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy it. It's a different sort of songfic, IMO.  
  
Warnings: Violence. Lots of violence. And a little cussing. Fun, huh?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Feelings, nothing more than feelings)  
  
She looked up at the demoness who she hated so much. Chisha wore an expression of complete and utter hatred. Serori was pretty sure that her face mirrored the face that Chisha was making. Hatred.  
  
"Come on now, Serori-chan. You knew that this day would come. You knew that one day I'd be the one to kill you." The voice was smug. Mocking. "Forgive me, but I wanted to fight you at a hundred percent. You aren't really giving me your best, now are you?"  
  
Serori smirked.  
  
"We always could agree on that. No strings attached, huh? Nothing holding us back in this little feud of ours." Serori tilted her head back. Her eyes closed.  
  
"Then transform, little dragon. As you can see, I'm full demon at the moment." Chisha laid a hand on her chest. She gestured to the huge, ominous black wings looming behind her, as well as her long, silver hair and pure white eyes. "So, show me. Show me the golden dragon."  
  
(Imagine)  
  
Serori's long, raven hair shortened until it barely reached her shoulders. Streaks of gold shot through it. Ki swirled around her. Her normal clothes were replaced by a leather halter-top, and a matching skirt and boots. She smiled slightly. Mocking.  
  
Huge, scaly wings sprouted from her back, appearing behind her like some fiend from legend. Here monkey like tail disappeared, only to be traded for a reptilian one. Horns grew from her head.  
  
Lastly, her eyes flew open, the transformation complete.  
  
They glowed golden.  
  
(Beating on your face)  
  
"DORAGONU NO FIRE!"  
  
Chisha dodged the flames. She teleported a few feet from Serori's face and punched her. Hard. Serori wasn't fazed, however; she kneed Chisha in the stomach.  
  
Serori flipped around behind Chisha, and kicked her once, twice, in the back. Chisha went flying towards the ground after the second kick. Serori flew after her, matching her velocity. She pulled ahead, and fired a ki blast right in her face.  
  
(Trying to forget my feelings of hate)  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me I finished you off already." Serori's marveled at how bored she sounded. Distracted, almost. "I know you better than this."  
  
"I'm just getting started." Chisha smiled sweetly. She flew at Serori, then, at the last minute, teleported behind her and placed her hands on her back. "Masenko!"  
  
"Ah!" Serori shrieked in surprise. She flew skyward.  
  
Chisha teleported above her and slammed both feet into her stomach. Serori coughed up a little blood.  
  
Her eyes shut for just a moment. For some reason, she thought of her first fight with Chisha. Their second fight. All the fights up until this moment.  
  
(Feelings, for all my life I'd feel it)  
  
"Wake up!" Chisha's fist slammed into Serori's face. Serori grabbed her arm and flung her into the nearest cliff.  
  
"Chisha-chan, why did you choose me as your rival? Why not Kisaki? Or Shinigami? Why not someone else?" Serori pined her to the cliff. She punched her several times in the face. "For that matter, why did I choose to hate you so much? I've never really questioned it until now."  
  
Chisha didn't answer. Instead, her arm snaked out and grabbed the dragon girl's hair roughly. She flung her away, then flew at her and kneed her in the stomach.  
  
(I wish I'd never met you)  
  
"Heh, remember our first fight? We didn't even hate each other back then. We just felt a minor annoyance at the fact that there was someone that was equal to our strength. Still, we never thought about it much. We just never got along."  
  
"I always hated you, and you've always hated me. That's just the way it is."  
  
"I know. I know. But why? Didn't you ever question it?" Serori threw a ki blast at Chisha. While she was dodging, Serori got behind her and delivered a kick to the back of her neck. "Why, out of all the people you've known and hated over the years, did you pick me as the one whose ass you wanted to kick daily? For that matter, why did I choose to try and make your life miserable from the moment I met you?"  
  
Chisha smirked, "I suppose it was the incident on the Freeza planet I destroyed. You were in the wrong place at the right time to win my complete and utter hatred." Chisha swung around and hit Serori square in the jaw. They both looked at each other before beginning a violent, close range fistfight.  
  
(You'll make me sick again)  
  
"Oh, so you started hating me then? And here I thought I was the only one." Serori smiled innocently. She punched. Chisha blocked and kneed her in the stomach. Serori took the hit full force and elbowed Chisha in the face. "It was already one of the worst days of my life. I didn't need you to make it any worse."  
  
"We've always been destined to hate each other. We were already at each other's throats, even when we barely knew each other." Chisha broke away from the fight, visibly took a deep breath, and smiled. She fired a ki blast.  
  
(Feelings, oh, oh feelings)  
  
The blast hit Serori in the stomach.  
  
(Of hate on my mind)  
  
Serori did a flip, and stopped in midair.  
  
(Feelings)  
  
She powered up, ki flying everywhere. Rocks and other small debris flew from nearby.  
  
(Feelings like I never liked you)  
  
"Doragonu..."  
  
(Feelings like I want to kill you)  
  
Chisha smirked. She hunched over slightly.  
  
"Ka..."  
  
(Live in my heart)  
  
"....no..."  
  
"...me...ha...me..."  
  
Pure white eyes met pure gold eyes.  
  
Both smiled, agreeing on this ending.  
  
The only ending.  
  
The ending that they always resorted to in this war.  
  
(Feelings, feelings like I wanna deck you,  
  
Feelings like I gotta get you,  
  
Out of my life.)  
  
"FIRE!!"  
  
"HAAA!!"  
  
(Feelings, oh, oh, feelings)  
  
The attacks connected.  
  
(The hate's in my eyes)  
  
Both were knocked backwards by the force of the blasts.  
  
Both grinned.  
  
You always hurt the one you hate, Serori thought jokingly.  
  
The light consumed them both.  
  
(Feelings, oh, oh feelings)  
  
At last, maybe, one of them had won for good.  
  
(You're not very nice.) 


End file.
